Lockdown (filmy)
Lockdown – główny antagonista w filmie Transformers: Wiek zagłady. Jest on galaktycznym łowcą nagród, który na polecenie Twórców wyruszył na poszukiwania Optimusa Prime'a, w celu jego pojmania go i dostarczenia go swoim zleceniodawcom. Biografia Wczesne życie Lockdown był Exformerem stworzonym przez Twórców. W czasie swoich podróży po galaktyce pojmał Dinoboty, które uwięził w swoim statku. Zlecenie i przybycie na Ziemię Twórcy chcieli sprowadzić do siebie Optimusa Prime'a. W tym celu wynajęli Lockdowna, który natychmiast wyruszył na poszukiwania przywódcy Autobotów. Po dotarciu na Ziemię, Lockdown zawiązał sojusz z Haroldem Attingerem, który przewodził tajnej organizacji CIA znanej jako Cmentarny Wiatr. Lockdown pomagał im ścigać i zabijać Decepticony oraz Autoboty, w zamian za pomoc w odnalezieniu Optimusa. Zabicie Ratcheta Podczas jednej z misji, Lockdown obserwował żołnierzy Cmentarnego Wiatru przeszukujących stary wrak statku, gdzie ukrywał się Ratchet. Jakiś czas później poważnie ranił Ratcheta, po czym rozpoczął przesłuchiwanie go. Autobot jednak odmówił wyjawienia mu miejsca pobytu Optimusa Prime'a. Lockdown wiedząc, że Ratchet mu już nic więcej nie powie, zabił go, wyrywając jego iskrę. Następnie odjechał. Spotkanie z Attingerem Jakiś czas później Lockdown spotyka się z Haroldem Attingerem, aby omówić ich partnerstwo. Jednak Lockdown nie jest pod wrażeniem Attingera i jego ludzi. Wypomina człowiekowi porażki jego podwładnych. Następnie Attinger pyta się go, w jakim celu przybył na ziemię. Lockdown odpowiada na to tym, że ludzie nie są jedynymi istotami we wszechświecie. Pościg za Optimusem Po odkryciu lokalizacji Optimusa Prime'a, Attinger wysyła swojego towarzysza Jamesa Savoya wraz ze swoimi najemnikami, by pojmali Autobota. Lockdown obserwuje to z daleka i strzela w kierunku domu Cade'a Yeagera, gdy widzi uciekającego Optimusa z nowymi ludzkimi sojusznikami. Lockdown ściga i łapie Optimusa, ale nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać, gdy Optimus ucieka. Lockdown następnie używa jednego ze swoich granatów, by zaatakować ludzkich sojuszników Optimusa, ale co kończy się śmiercią Lucasa, najlepszego przyjaciela Cade'a. Optimus i reszta uciekają. Pojmanie Prime'a Po ponownym połączeniu się z innymi Autobotami, Optimus stopniowo zaczyna uczyć się obecności Lockdown i jego przyjaźni z Attingerem, którego Optimus przysięga osobiście zabić, z powodu jego polowań na Transformery. Jakiś czas później, podczas walki Optimusa z Galvatronem, Lockdown interweniuje i obezwładnia Autobota. Lockdown mówi mu o swoich zleceniodawcach, po czym zabiera go na swój statek. Lockdown udaje się na spotkanie z Savoyem i jego poplecznikami, aby uhonorować swoją umowę z Attingerem, dając im Ziarno, bombę, która zmieni miasto w Transformium, minerał, z którego zbudowane są wszystkie Transformatory. Następnie karze im opuścić swój statek, a sam zaczyna przygotowania do lotu w kosmos. Odkrywa jednak, że Cade i Autoboty przybyły, by uratować Optimusa. Lockdown wysłał swoją grupę łowców, by się ich pozbyli, ale to nie przyniosło skutku. Autobotom po raz kolejny udało się uciec Lockdownowi. Ostatnia walka Po odkryciu tego, a także odkryciu, że Optimus uwolnił również Dinoboty, Lockdown wściekle wraca na Ziemię z zamiarem wytropienia Optimusa i odzyskania swoich Dinobotów w dowolny sposób. Dostaje wiadomość od Attingera o aktualnej pozycji Optimusa w Hong Kongu i kontynuuje aktywowanie swojej broni magnetycznej pod swoim statkiem, aby odzyskać Optimusa i Dinoboty. Niemal osiąga sukcesy po zniszczeniu Hong Kongu i prawie zabiciu Autobotów, ale Optimusowi udaje się zniszczyć broń i odchodzi, aby stawić czoła Lockdown, który wyszedł się ze swojego statku i angażuje Optimusa w walkę "jeden na jeden". Podczas bitwy Optimus zyskuje przewagę, dopóki nie zauważa, że Cade jest trzymany na muszce przez Attingera. Optimus jest zmuszony uratować Cade'a, zabijając Attingera, zanim wznowi walkę z Lockdownem, który wykorzystuje to rozproszenie, by pokonać Optimusa i popchnąć go na ścianę, przebijając go jego mieczem. Po zhańbieniu Optimusa za zdradę ludzkości, Lockdown zostaje zaatakowany przez Cade'a zanim zostanie pokonany przez Bumblebee. Bez trudu pokonuje Bumblebee przed walką z Cade'em i jego rodziną, kontynuując zbieranie resztek zdrowego rozsądku, kiedy deklaruje zamiar zabicia wszystkich. Podczas gdy córka Cade'a, Tessa i jej chłopak Shane, zajmują się Optimusem, Lockdown rzuca się na Cade'a i przygotowuje się, by go wykończyć. Zanim jednak zdąży zabić Cade'a, Optimus odzyskuje swój miecz i zaskakuje Lockdowna, przebijając jego iskrę, po czym rozcina go na pół, zabijając łowcę nagród i mszcząc wszystkie Autoboty, które zabił. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jest jedynym Transformersem z zielonymi oczami, co oznacza, że nie jest Autobotem ani Decepticonem. Chociaż Devastator ma zielone oczy i jest Decepticonem. * Jest pierwszym złoczyńcą, któremu nie zależny na podbiciu Ziemi. Galeria Plik:Lockdown (filmy)1.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)2.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)3.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)4.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)5.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)6.png Plik:Lockdown (filmy)7.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)8.png Plik:Lockdown (filmy)10.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)11.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)12.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)13.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)9.jpg Plik:Lockdown (filmy)14.png Plik:Lockdown (filmy)15.png Plik:Lockdown (filmy)16.png Plik:Lockdown (filmy)17.jpg Kategoria:Transformers Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Łowcy Nagród Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Najemnicy en:Lockdown (Transformers Film Series) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja